


Breath of Life

by swansklaroline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, and deciding if its worth her pursuing, even if the Jon/dany is more dany contemplating Jon a, if u don't like angst or like Jon hate don't read this tehn, its more dany deciding if she wants him still, like don't be mad bc it isn't like properly Jon/dany, pls do NOT leave hateful comments just move on from this pic if it aint fo ru, so its dany thinking about him so, the ofc is Rhaenys there just isn't a tag for Jorah/rhaenys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansklaroline/pseuds/swansklaroline
Summary: Season 8 fix it: Basic summary: Daenerys is revived by Kinvara, but is forced to return back to herself just before Jon's arrival in dragon stone. She remembers everything that happened, but has a new clue as to how to ensure she actually wins the game of thrones, a whisper in her ear telling her to send a raven to Essos in search of a lost family member and a secret key to winning. She also has the gift of hindsight so will not repeat the mistakes she made earlier - falling in love w/ Jon Snow and burning KL. Who can she trust? Will she succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GOT fanfic - sorry if my English is bad, I haven't written in ages and am quite careless so! Anyway I love Dany and am still in denial about S8 also I love Rhaenys so she WILL be a main character. This is literally me just fixing everything so enjoy. Probably won't be exactly accurate as I have a bad memory and will skip bits of S8 so I can focus on the characters. Yeah! Also dunno if I'll finish this and if anyone has any ideas/tips pls comment them below xxxx

She felt as though she had been asleep for years, alone in the abyss, simply drifting. Yet, the pain through her chest was getting hard to ignore. She remembers Jon stabbing her. Jon. He betrayed her. She remembers darkness, nothing else, no pain. But now, the pain was returning, along with hushed whispers. Heat on her cheek, from a candle. The whispers were getting louder.

"Zȳhys perzys stepagon Āeksio Ōño jorepi  
Se morghūltas lȳs qēlītsos sikagon  
Hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Hen perzys, hen ñuqīr, perzys  
Hen sȳndrorro, ōños. Hen ñuqīr, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson."

The words seemed to be getting louder, still hushed, more desperate. Daenerys listened, she didn't understand what they were happening. Perhaps they were prayers, perhaps she was listening in on her own funeral. Perhaps this would be her eternal damnation for what she had done.

"Hen ñuqīr perzys. Hen sȳndrorro, ōños  
Morghot, glaeson, morghot glaeson, 'ost glaeson  
Please, please." The voices whispered.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, she felt as though someone was throwing bricks onto her chest. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes darted above her, the room was dark and lit by candles. The pain in her chest was still there, it was unbearable. She begged the Gods to take her back into the abyss, at least she was at peace there.

"The Queen, the queen!" She heard an elated shout from behind her. She felt hands over her chest, checking her wounds.

"Be still, my Queen. You are safe. You are safe. Breathe slowly Daenerys." The voice whispered as its hands stroked her hair. Daenerys felt anything but calm, she was terrified. Her breathing made no attempt to slow down and she began to shiver.

"She is alive. She is here. Flesh and blood." Another voice said loudly, it almost sounded happy.

"The Lord of light, will be pleased." The voice that belonged to the person who was stroking her hair said.

"Where?" Daenerys began, her voice was hoarse. "Where am I?" Daenerys let out.

"You are in Volantis, my Queen. Your Dragon brought you to us. We are the red priestesses of the Lord of Light, we have brought you back." The voice said in reply. Daenerys simply laid still as she stared at the flames dancing on the ceiling. She watched as the room became lighter and lighter, the other person must have been lighting candles. It calmed her.

"I am Kinvara, my friend Alayna is the one who is lighting the candles." Kinvara said attempting to calm the queen.

"Thank you." Daenerys replied softly, she felt drained.

"You must rest my Queen, we have someone you need to meet and then you must go." Kinvara said.

"Go? To Westeros?" Daenerys groaned. She needed to rest, everyone and everything she loved was gone. Except for Drogon. She supposed she might still have Grey Worm, perhaps in Yara.

"No my Queen. You will depart from here. This time. The Lord of Light wishes to send you back." Kinvara tried to clarify.

"You jest. It is not possible to send me back." Daenerys sighed. She thought about how she would change things the second time around. Perhaps those she loved would still be alive.

"People do not believe in breathing life back into the dead, yet here you are. If the Lord of Light wills it, it shall be." Alayna replied sitting down by Daenerys' legs.

"I thank you for bringing me back, but there is definitely not a possibility in taking me back." Daenerys let out, growing tired of them both.

"My Queen, you need to rest. Sleep for a while, try to eat. We shall bring in your guest soon." Kinvara said ignoring Daenerys' protests about the possibility of going back.

"Thank you." Daenerys said as she laid down and closed her eyes. Perhaps, she was dead and this was hell. Some sort of trick, telling her that there was even the slightest possibility of changing the past. She fell deeper into the bed, amongst the silk sheets, the feathered pillows and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours passed and Daenerys heard the whispers again. They were not praying this time, they were simply speaking to one another. Two, no three. Three voices. Daenerys stayed lying down, wishing to fall back into her slumber. Yet, it seemed that the high priestess had other plans as she walked over to the Queen and nudged her awake.

"I apologise for waking you my Queen. But there is someone you should see." Kinvara said as she stepped back, to reveal a slender woman with dark hair. The woman looked a few years older than Daenerys and smiled at her. She had purple eyes, perhaps it was Ashara Dayne, Daenerys mused from her bed. She pushed herself up with the help of Alayna and regarded the woman for little longer. She almost looked Dornish, almost.

"Your Grace." The woman said as she bowed to Daenerys. Daenerys stayed silent.

"I trust you know who I am." Daenerys stated, unsure how to act. She felt more lost that her days in the red waste.

"I do, my Queen. Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons." The woman stated smoothly, Daenerys smiled. It was uncommon for people to get all of her titles right, she wondered who the woman was.

"And you are?" Daenerys said as she looked the woman up and down.

"I am Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen, your niece." Rhaenys said with a confident smile.

"You're supposed to be dead." Daenerys said not trusting the womans words.

"As are you, your Grace." Rhaenys replied.

"So, the red priestesses just happen to be in the business of resurrecting Targaryens." Daenerys replied coldly, she didn't trust her.

"It must seem like it, but luckily for me, I have not been killed. I was simply switched when the Lannisters came knocking on our door. They killed my mother and brother, but I was able to escape. They had arranged for both Aegon and myself to be switched with peasant children. But, by the time they arrived, Aegon had already been killed. Someone picked me up from a small wardrobe and threw a young peasant girl under the bed. The Lions brutalised the poor girl." Rhaenys explained.

She watched as Daenerys began to process the information presented to her. She decided to continue. "After that, I was smuggled onto a ship, my hair cut. My clothes changed. I was smuggled to Dorne. I lived in an orphanage for many years. A few years later, I was found by Allyria Dayne, sister to Ashara, a close friend of my mother's. She recognised me immediately and took me in, under the guise of fostering a poor orphan girl. No one batted an eye and allowed her to do as she pleased. I remember, Ser Barristan, he visited a few times and each time Allyria sent me to stay with her nephew Edric. She has been so very good to me. I fear I would not be here without the kindness she bestowed on me as a child." Rhaenys explained as she waited for the Dragon Queen to reply.

"I see. Well, I suppose it is nice to finally meet you Rhaenys." Daenerys said with a smile, she wondered what life would have been like if Rhaenys had grown up with her and Viserys.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Grace. In fact, I have been attempting to get a hold of you for quite a while now. I have found something that you will be very interested in." Rhaenys said excitedly.

"What is it? Daenerys asked, she felt like a child again, She could barely contain the dozens of emotions rushing about threw her head.

"Eggs, my Queen. Dragon Eggs. Three again." Rhaenys said and gestured to a guard to bring a box forward. He carefully, placed the chest on Daenerys' bed, next to her feet. Rhaenys moved closer and opened the small chest.

Daenerys could barely hold back the tears in her eyes. They were beautiful, they were just like the ones she had been given all those years ago. The ones that had given her her children. One was a pale lilac with green spots, the next was a brilliant gold and the third was the colour of a rose with a blue hue towards the bottom. They were stunning.

"I didn't think I would ever see any again. We should hatch them, now." Daenerys said as she attempted to get out of bed. She was beyond excited, she had never dreamed of having more dragons and she could barely contain her excitement.

"Not now, my Queen. You still need to return back. You will need to find Rhaenys. You will write a letter to us in Volantis and talk of the Dornish Dragon and we shall know what needs to be done. We will send her to you. But you will have to remember to write the letter to us, we will not know otherwise. It is only yourself that is going back, we will all not remember this conversation with you, my Queen. Only you shall remember." Kinvara explained carefully.

Daenerys could barely think straight. First she had been brought back to life, then she was told she would go back in time. Then she was reunited with her long lost niece, Rhaenys and gifted 3 new dragon eggs. More had happened to her in the last six hours than had happened in the last year. She attempted to control her breathing before decided to speak again

"I understand, but how is it that you plan to take me back." Daenerys stated stiffly as she began to stroke the eggs in front of her.

"Worry not, my Queen. You are safe with us. The Lord of Light wishes for you to take the throne and lead the people. He will not let us fail." Alayna said as she picked up the chest and set it down.

"We are going to start the prayer. Remember, you must write to us in Volantis, you must talk of the Dornish Dragon. The rest shall follow. You must remember Daenerys. Remember your mistakes and alter the path." Kinvara said as she attempted to get Daenerys to lie down again.

"Do you understand?" Alayna asked, the urgency in her voice failing to be well hidden.

"I understand." Daenerys said.

"Drink this." Kinvara said softly as she handed Daenerys a cup with what appeared to be wine. Perhaps they had mixed something else in it, Daenerys hastily followed their instructions and almost instantaneously fell back into the abyss. She heard the whispers as before, chanting a new prayer, the desperation was still there. She head the soft, desperate "Pleases" uttered quickly. She tried to keep her brain awake, she kept thinking of Rhaenys, Kinvara and Alayna. She thought of the dragon eggs, the beautiful new eggs, She thought of the letter. Volantis. Dornish Dragon. Until she thought no more.

It happened again, she felt like she had been hit by bricks again, but this time there were no priestesses to care for her and calm her down. She was alone in her chambers. She couldn't breathe, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceilings. Dragonstone. She was home. Home. It had worked. If she calmed her self down she would be fine, she gripped the sheets and panted, willing her lungs to take in the air she needed. After a few moments she finally calmed down. Dornish Dragon, Volantis, she thought to her self. The letter.

She grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk and wrote down "Dornish Dragon, Volantis, Letter, Kinvara." In case she ended up forgetting after the shock wore off. She allowed herself to calm down a bit, now that she was sure she had remembered the letter. She sat down on the edge of her bed and regarded herself in the mirror. She looked much younger than she remembered, perhaps war really did age you. She opened up her dress to see the scar left by Jon's dagger. There was nothing, perhaps she truly was back. She wouldn't be sure, couldn't be sure unless she spoke to Jorah. At this point, he was one of very few that she knew she could trust implicitly. The others for the most part had all ended up betraying her.

She closed up her night dress and placed on the cloak at her bedside, with the Dragons embroidered on and left her chambers in search of the Andal. She couldn't be sure if he was even in Dragonstone at this time, but she had to find out. If he was here, it would mean Jon was here also. She felt sick, even thinking about him being here and shook her head determined to find Jorah.

"Grey Worm." Daenerys said as she saw her loyal commander.

"My Queen." Grey Worm said with a small smile, she noticed that he was with Missandei and they were both looking across at the ocean. Missandei. She was alive. She was here, smiling. Daenerys could barely stop herself from running up to the girl and embracing her.

"My Queen, is everything alright?" Missandei said attempting to be startled, but her smile beamed out.

"Of course it is, sweet girl. I just had a bad dream, thats all. I was wondering if Ser Jorah was here." Daenerys said, still in Missandei's embrace. She looked up at the girl and then to Grey Worm who stood next to the two.

"He is my Queen, I think he is in his chambers." Missandei told her, not letting go, instead she decided to trace small circles on Daenerys' hand, to soothe her Queen.

"I'm afraid it can't wait till morning." Daenerys let out and gestured to Grey Worm to take them to his chambers. She waited as Grey Worm knocked and announced her entry and then bid him and Missandei good night.

She walked into the room, trembling, shaking. She felt like a maiden again, perhaps this really was all a dream.

"My Queen." Jorah came towards her and smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"I -" Daenerys attempted to begin, but she was at a loss for words, what could she say without him thinking she had completely gone insane.

"Sit down." Jorah said and led her to one of the chairs in his room. He made sure she was seated and then sat in front of her.

"Whats wrong?" Jorah attempted to get her to speak.

"You're really here, you're alive." Daenerys let out, in a whisper.

"I hope my being alive is not what's bothering you, my Queen." Jorah joked as he regarded her, she looked as pale as a ghost, she looked pained.

"That's not what I meant." Daenerys stated as she watched him watching her. He really was alive, he was here.

"I know." Jorah said and then squeezed her hand.

"Ser Jorah, you're the only person I trust with this. I won't tell anyone else. You have to promise to never speak of this to anyone." Daenerys let out.

"Daenerys, you know you have my complete loyalty no matter what, I will not speak of whatever it is you wish to say to me." Jorah replied attempting to reassure her.

"I know. I suppose I should start from the beginning." Daenerys said as she began to recount her day with Kinvara, Alayna and Rhaenys and then attempted to get to what was going to happen to them all in the upcoming months.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time morning arrived, Daenerys had recounted almost everything to Ser Jorah. She had considered omitting some parts so as not to alter the course of the upcoming months, but if she was going to be able to change things, she would need someone to confide in. Someone who knew it all, the whole truth. Ser Jorah's initial shock seemed to have worn off and he had managed to get a raven out to Volantis in an attempt to reunite his Queen with Princess Rhaenys.

The knight thought about the Princess, her fate very similar to that of Daenerys, but somehow, no one had found out about her, not even Lord Varys. It was impressive, she was a shadow. They had spent the remainder of the evening theorising various strategies to keep all three dragons alive, as well as defeat the white walkers in the North. They would have to be exceptionally careful over Viserion when they ventured north. Perhaps, they could leave Rhaegal and Viserion in Winterfell, to protect them. Perhaps, they could wear armour. The thought had crossed Daenerys' mind. She was beyond overwhelmed, she felt completely out of her depth.

What kind of Queen allows all these doubts to plague her mind? She thought about it again and again. She had been given a gift, she would know how to alter the upcoming months in her favour.

She shook her head, she was a dragon. She would be a dragon. First, she would have to make sure she did not burn the Tarlys. She would have to allow them to be captured to put down the dark thoughts in Tyrion and Varys' heads. She realised why they both had survived so long, they truly did not have any real loyalty. Simply empty words. She was not Viserys, she could not be bought with sweet promises of a kingdom. She had not forgotten Varys' poorly concealed attempts at poisoning her.

The day continued as it had always been planned, she demanded loyalty from the Tarlys, they refused. But instead, of giving them the fire and blood they deserved, she was forced to keep them as prisoners. She really did not have time for this, Daenerys thought to herself. But it would keep the spider and the imp at bay. She decided to give a speech, about how she would be a merciful Queen, about how she would give them their lives. She was very happy with herself. She used the speech to address the specific concerns held by Tyrion and Varys. She even went as far to ask Tyrion if she had done the right thing. The imp began to assure his Queen that she had been just with her ruling and so Daenerys had been happy to return to Dragonstone.

She had decided to meet with Ser Jorah again and tell him about the days events. She walked into the small study she had given him for his private use.

"Your Grace, a raven from Volantis." Ser Jorah said and then proceeded to hand her the scroll. Daenerys began to break the seal and read it quickly.

"Its Rhaenys, she leaves tomorrow for Dragonstone. That will take too long. I'll fetch her myself. I will be back by morning." Daenerys told Ser Jorah.

"Daenerys, it may be dangerous and with the timeline you gave me we do not have long before heading North." Ser Jorah told her.

"Exactly, the easiest thing will be to get her myself. That way the plan can continue." Daenerys reasoned.

"Very well. Will you be alright, alone?" Ser Jorah asked her as he regarded the Queen clutching the small scroll.

"Of course, Ser Jorah. I will be fine. Would you be so kind to check on the Dragon armour I requested. Nothing too heavy, but something that protects them, especially around the neck." Daenerys added before rising.

"Very well, I wish you a safe flight my Queen." Jorah said as he moved aside to allow the Queen out of the study.

Daenerys simply gave him a small smile and then went to her chambers to change into something more suited to riding a dragon. She then left Dragonstone on Drogon's back, telling herself to make sure someone found a rather large herd of cows for her dragons to eat when she returned. As she flew over the sea under the cover of night, she allowed her thoughts to wonder to Yara. If only Kinvara had brought her back a few weeks earlier. She would have been able to save Olenna, Yara and Ellaria as well as the girls. The whole fleet might still be intact. She shook her head. There was no use in wondering about the past. If I look back I am lost, she thought to herself. She knew for a fact that Yara would reestablish power soon, Ellaria would be safe under the Red Keep for a while also. Perhaps she would be able to get her out when they stormed Kings Landing.

The journey only took 3 or so hours and once they reached Volantis she allowed Drogon free to eat and rest for a while. She kissed his nose and made her way in to collect her niece. She wandered around the sacred temple, looking for Kinvara. It was dark, even the priestesses of the Lord of Light needed to sleep, she mused.

"My Queen?" A voice from behind her asked. Daenerys whipped around to find the face it belonged to. Alayna.

"Alayna." Daenerys said with a smile.

"My Queen, forgive me but we have not met before." Alayna said, her voice slightly shaky. Daenerys smiled at her.

"I know, but we will. Where is Princess Rhaenys, I have come to escort her to Dragonstone." Daenerys told the girl before her.

"I see. She is in her chambers. I will see to it that she readies herself." Alayna told the Queen as she motioned for her to follow.

"Where is Kinvara?" Daenerys enquired as she looked around the temple.

"She is seeing to the Princess' cargo. It is very delicate, you see." Alayna told her as she walked up the stairs. They finally reached the room that belonged to the Princess.

Alayna knocked and then entered. She announced the Queens arrival and then waited for Daenerys to enter.

"Your Grace." Rhaenys started and quickly bowed. "I am sorry for my state of undress. I had planned to begin my journey tomorrow."

"I know, Rhaenys. But, I have come to collect you myself. It will be faster. Get dressed, put something on similar to me and ask the guards to bring your cargo with you. Everything else you may need will be available for you on Dragonstone." Daenerys told her.

"Thank you, my Queen." Rhaenys said with a grin and then began to filter through her wardrobe for something appropriate for a dragon ride. She had heard Drogon's almighty roar from within her chamber when they arrived. She felt touched that the Queen had come to get her, but she supposed there was no use in the Queen waiting another two weeks for the eggs.

When she was dressed, Rhaenys left the chamber with a warm cloak, her mother's locket and nothing else. The eggs were with Kinvara and there would be no use in forcing Drogon to carry more than he needed.

"He has eaten, you are sure of it?" Daenerys questioned one of the guards at the temple.

"Yes, Your Grace. 4 cows." The guard replied to the Queen. Rhaenys walked in as Daenerys thanked and dismissed him.

"There you are, are you ready?" Daenerys asked her niece, despite the fact that Rhaenys was older than her, she looked positively terrified.

"Yes, I am Your Grace." Rhaenys told her.

"Good, you're going to be right behind me and Drogon is excellent at flying. You'll feel right at home. It's in your blood." Daenerys told her. Rhaenys wondered who had told the Queen so much about her already, until the letter arrived she had been under the impression that the Queen knew nothing of her.

"I suppose it is." Rhaenys told her as she joined Daenerys on her walk to the outskirts of the city.

Kinvara and Alayna accompanied the two Targaryens along with two guards, who held the eggs in a small chest. They had fashioned some sort of device to keep the eggs from falling from the Dragon within the short space of time they were told to prepare it in. Daenerys had spent around an hour and a half in Volantis and knew she needed to begin their journey to Dragonstone soon.

She attached it to Drogon to save the guards doing so, she could see their trembling hands as they fiddled with the rope. It would be faster if she did it herself. She then proceeded to hold out a hand to pull Rhaenys up behind her.

"If you're scared, you can hold on to me." Daenerys told her as she turned to the Princess.

"Thank you." Rhaenys told her sincerely. The eggs were firmly attached to Drogon and sat in front of Daenerys in the space between where her arms held onto her son.

"Thank you again, Kinvara and Alayna. I hope to meet with you both again." Daenerys told the two red priestesses on the ground below.

"It is an honour for us, my Queen. The Lord of Light shines his grace upon you." Kinvara told her as she stepped back to allow Drogon to take off.

They shot up into the air at a more gradual gradient compared to if Daenerys was riding alone, mainly for the benefit of the Targaryen behind her and for the safety of the eggs in front of her. She smiled down at the chest as she thought about them once more. If she hatched them tomorrow, they would still be very small by the time they would reach Winterfell. Daenerys thought about how she could possibly keep them safe while battling the Night King or Cersei. But, the faster they hatched, the faster they would grow. The bigger they would become, the more difficult it would be to hurt them.

"How come you already know who I am?" Rhaenys asked her, they had been quiet for about twenty minutes. Both of them taking in what the future would mean for them.

"It's hard to explain, but I know who you are. I won't be able to tell you now, but when the war is won, I shall tell you everything you need to know." Daenerys promised her, she wasn't lying. It would just be a spiral, if she told every single person that she had already lived the upcoming weeks and knew exactly what was going to happen. Except this time, there would be a new variable. Rhaenys. Daenerys couldn't help but smile, thinking about what it meant to have Rhaenys alive and well. She had a family. The blood of her blood, not metaphorically, but in the flesh.

"Very well, my Queen." Rhaenys told her.

"Tell me about your life, what happened to you after the Red Keep." Daenerys told her, she doubted the girl could see her smile. It would help her to calm down and give Daenerys something to listen to besides the thoughts in her head.

"Very well. Well, when the Lannister dogs came knocking at our door, I was switched with a peasant girl. Aegon had already been killed by this point and so had my sweet mother. A guard had wrapped me up in a blanket and had me shipped to Dorne. I was placed in an orphanage and then taken in by Allyria Dayne after she visited the orphanage and recognised me. I lived with her in Starfall for many years. I suppose she remembered my mother's kindness to her sister. They were the best of friends, Ashara and my mother. I would have wished to see them both once more. They would play with me for hours on end, I remember running though the Red Keep with Ashara chasing me and my mother scolding us both. But, that's about it. I used to spend hours and hours trying to remember the smallest of details when I was younger." Rhaenys told Daenerys, it seemed as though she had thought about this for while.

"How did you end up in the company of the Red Priestesses?" Daenerys enquired, genuinely interested.

"I heard of you. I heard of the Targaryen Queen with three dragons, attempting to recapture her throne. I wanted to help you. But, I didn't really know what I could do to help, so I told Allyria I would travel to the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai in search of dragon eggs. She told me I had lost my wits and that they had been gone for centuries and I told her that Daenerys Targaryen was probably told that and here she is with three very large dragons. So, Allyria made me take a few guards and sent Ravens to Asshai to tell them I would be travelling to the shadow lands, to tell those she knew to keep me safe. Allryia loves me a great deal, as I love her, I hope to visit her soon after the war is won my Queen." Rhaenys told Daenerys.

"You will, I think I would love to meet her as well." Daenerys told Rhaenys eager for the girl to continue.

"Well, I went to the Shadow Lands, I spent almost three years there before even a hint of an egg showed up. Those that were with me, were growing tired. They saw me as a foolish child, dreaming of dragon eggs. And then, suddenly I wasn't so foolish. We found these three deep below the dirt. It was a complete coincidence that we found it, one of the horses had run off and we went to search for it, there was no use in letting it go. We found the horse in a pit, it had fallen through the weak rocks into a pit and by the time we got someone down there, we found that the pit continued down, so I asked them to dig. And then we were blessed." Rhaenys told the Queen, her hands slipping from Daenerys' waist as she became more comfortable on Drogon's back.

"I'd like to thank you for finding them, not many people would go to all that trouble chasing ghost stories, in the Shadow Lands." Daenerys told her.

"It is quite alright, my Queen." Rhaenys told her.

"Call me Daenerys." Daenerys told her.

"It is quite alright, Daenerys. You may call me Rhaenys." Rhaenys told the Queen.

"Very well." Daenerys replied.

"When will you hatch the eggs?" Rhaenys asked her.

"I am unsure, I was attempting to find the right time, but I suppose the sooner the better." Daenerys told her honestly, she was confused about what to do. She supposed she could attempt to get a pyre made and then enter with the eggs herself, again. Perhaps her dragons could light it.

"I suppose you are right, the faster it is done, the bigger they will grow." Rhaenys told her.

"Yes." Daenerys simply said, still considering the eggs before her. They were almost there, it seemed that the cows had invigorated Drogon and he was flying even faster.

They spoke about their lives and the war to come, they spoke about love and whether they would find it, they spoke about their family, those they had lost. What winning the war would mean. Rhaenys told Daenerys about her wish to send a raven to Dorne, to inform them about her survival, in an official capacity.

The time passed quickly as they talked under the stars and above the great seas and within a few hours they had reached the shores of Dragonstone.

When Drogon finally landed, Daenerys spotted Ser Jorah rushing out to greet her. She jumped down from Drogon with the dragon eggs in her hands and placed them on the ground as she helped Rhaenys down. She then told Drogon to rest and began to bring the box towards Jorah and the guards walking down towards her with Rhaenys holding the other side. She quickly said her thanks to the guards when they took the chest from their arms and instructed them to bring it to her chambers and stay with it.

"Ser Jorah, meet my niece, Princess Rhaenys of Houses Targaryen and Martell." Daenerys told her knight as he bowed.

"Your Grace." Ser Jorah said as he gently kissed the top of the Princesses hand.

"You must be the Ser Jorah that our Queen speaks so highly of." Rhaenys said with a smile.

"I am happy to hear that her Grace is pleased with my work." Jorah said gesturing to Daenerys.

"Come, both of you." Daenerys said as she led them to her chambers.

She kept an eye out for Varys and his little birds, but supposed that everyone would know of Rhaenys' arrival by morning. On their way to the chambers, Daenerys instructed the maids to prepare a room near to hers for Rhaenys to stay in.

Once they had entered the Queens chambers, Daenerys knelt down to open the chest.

Ser Jorah's eyes widened in disbelief, Daenerys had told him of their existence but seeing them in the flesh shocked him to his core.

"They are beautiful, my Queen." Jorah said as he knelt down to regard them properly, he took them all in. The lilac with green spots, the bright gold rivalling the Martell sun and finally the beautiful rose with blue hues.

"I know, I have decided to hatch them tomorrow. We need a few people to begin to create a pyre. The dragons can light it tomorrow and I shall enter in the morning." Daenerys told him.

"Of course, my Queen. But surely you must rest a little before, you have had a long journey." Jorah told her, weary of the Queens health. Rhaenys simply watched the exchange between the two. She saw that the Queen clearly trusted the knight before her, so she decided to also. He was quite handsome, she mused. A little old, but still handsome. She shook her head and smiled to herself, this was not the time for such childish thoughts. There is a war to be won. 

"Very well, I will enter in the afternoon. You must rest also, both of you. We have a busy day tomorrow. Inform everyone that I am not to be disturbed unless it is urgent for at least a few hours." Daenerys told them.

"Very well." Jorah assured her.

"Ser Jorah, would you please be so kind to show Princess Rhaenys to her chambers?" Daenerys asked him as she closed the chest.

"Of course, my Queen. This way, Princess." Jorah told her as he motioned for Rhaenys to follow.

"Sleep well, Daenerys." Rhaenys told her as they left.

"You too, Rhaenys." Daenerys told her as she watched the door to her chamber close and began to ready herself for bed.

The two walked in silence until they reached the Princesses chambers.

"I hope these are to your liking, Princess. If there is a problem, do not hesitate to ask for any alterations, you can come straight to me." Jorah told her.

"You are too kind, Ser. Thank you and I shall see you in the afternoon." Rhaenys told him as she opened the door.

"Sleep well, Princess." Jorah told her as he watched her walk in.

"You too, Ser Jorah." Rhaenys said to him and smiled as she closed the door; already feeling at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY.... I KNOW I MESSED UP THE ORDER A BIT! so I know the tarlys are killed before Jorah arrives but were doing it after. Jorah arrives a few days earlier in this! Anyway! I have rewritten this like 5 times because I keep getting the timeline wrong, literally forgot Jorah turns up really late to Dragonstone <3 don't hate me!


	3. Chapter 3

By mid-day everyone on Dragonstone had heard the news of Daenerys' flight in the middle of the night, some whispered of the woman in the chambers adjacent to the Queens. Others speculated as to who she was, this woman. Perhaps, a Red Priestess, a merchant, Yara Greyjoy... the rumours continued to no avail. It would all be revealed to them when the Queen decided upon it, much to the chagrin of the Master Of Whispers.

Missandei walked into the Queens chambers to help her get ready for the day ahead. She strolled around the bed to awake the sleeping monarch.

"Daenerys?" Missandei beckoned her to awaken, she liked being alone with Daenerys, without the formalities of the main hall. They could relax in one another presence.

"Mmmhm." Daenerys attempted to answer her.

"We must get you ready, you have a long day ahead." Missandei said as she stroked Daenerys' hair and attempted to get her to get up.

"I know, sweet girl. A very long one." Daenerys said as she pushed herself to sit up.

"Missandei, do you know what lies in that chest?" Daenerys asked her friend with a grin. Missandei watched the Queen for a minute and then looked at the chest, she smiled and looked down.

"I do not know, did you bring it in last night?" Missandei asked her as she helped Daenerys up and into the bath prepared by the handmaidens.

"I'll let you into a little secret. Dragon eggs." Daenerys answered her, laughing when she heard the gasp leave her friends lips.

"In truth? Oh, Daenerys please can I see?" Missandei asked her with a smile from ear to ear.

"Go ahead, open the chest." Daenerys said as she settled down into the tub. Missandei looked at her once more before walking to the chest and opening it. She laughed and put a hand to her mouth, she really was lost for words.

"They're so beautiful." Missandei told her and smiled.

"They are, aren't they. This time, you'll be here for the hatching." Daenerys mused as she played with the water, letting her index finger move in swirls.

"I am truly honoured. Will you be doing it today? Ser Jorah told me of the day you gave birth to Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. I always wished to have gotten to see it myself." Missandei told her, she was elated. This was the most excited Daenerys had ever seen the girl, she thought to herself.

"Yes. I will. You can watch and wait for me to leave the pyre." Daenerys told her.

"Then let's get you ready, my Queen. We must hurry." Missandei said before closing the chest carefully and returning to Daenerys' side to help with her hair. Daenerys talked through her evening with Rhaenys whilst Missandei listened. They talked about names for the three new dragons, Daenerys wanting to name one for her mother, perhaps Rhaellon for a male and Rhaellarys for a female. She smiled to herself, thinking of her mother. She would've been proud, Daenerys thought to herself.

"Maybe, I'll let Rhaenys name one. After all, she did find them and she is family." Daenerys told her.

"I think that would be very kind, Daenerys." Missandei replied finishing the braids.

"Hmm, then there's the last one to worry about, I suppose it'll come to me in the pyre." Daenerys thought out loud.

"Yes, your Grace. If you've gotten two of them named, I'm sure the last will follow suit." Missandei said as she rose from her stool and prepared a dress for Daenerys to wear.

"Nothing too nice." Daenerys told her, there was no point in ruining a perfectly fine dress.

"How about this?' Missandei asked her, holding up a sand coloured dress, it was modest. It was perfect, nothing that she would miss.

"Perfect. Thank you, Missandei." Daenerys told her, as she watched her friend sort through the clothes in the dresser on the other side of the room.

"I suppose we should get started." Daenerys added and began to put on the dress with Missandei's help.

The two women then proceeded to leave the Queens chambers and make their way outside, the chest following them with the help of two of the Queensguard. They walked outside to where Daenerys had left Drogon the previous night and in the middle of the grassy field there was now a small wooden pyre. Ser Jorah was waiting for them both in front of it, directing a few of the men as to where to place the large wooden planks. To his right, Daenerys saw her niece, Rhaenys. She was beautiful, she seemed to glow despite the rather grey background of the clouds and the seas around Dragonstone. She smiled at the Queen as she saw her approaching and decided upon running up to the Queen. She laughed as she ran and looked years younger than her age.

"My Queen." Rhaenys said smiling as she quickly bowed.

"Rhaenys." Daenerys said barely containing a laugh herself at the excitement on the girls face.

"This is truly a special day." Rhaenys said as she walked back alongside them towards Ser Jorah.

"It is. Rhaenys this is Missandei. Missandei this is Princess Rhaenys." Daenerys said as she introduced her two friends.

"My, Princess." Missandei said as she bowed to Rhaenys. Rhaenys laughed again.

"Missandei, it truly is a pleasure to meet one of the Queens closest confidants." Rhaenys said with a genuine smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Missandei said as she smiled back. Daenerys herself, was unable to take her eyes off the pyre. It made her oddly nostalgic, the last time she had been in one had been her late husbands. Before her journey had truly begun, before she had all this, before she had this real chance to take what was rightfully hers back. She was just a girl, a child with three newly born dragons. Here she stood again, a woman. A queen. She was proud of herself, she deserved to be proud of herself. She could barely contain all the emotion flooding into her mind as she took in the pyre and moved closer.

"My, Queen." Ser Jorah said as she approached, he greeted Missandei and then smiled at Princess Rhaenys. Daenerys looked between the two. She supposed Rhaenys had been up early in the morning attempting to prepare the pyre alongside the knight.

"Is it ready?" Daenerys asked as she watched the men bow and leave.

"It is." Ser Jorah answered.

"Then we shall begin." Daenerys said and then turned to the guards, instructing them to place the eggs within the centre of the pyre. She smiled at Jorah once more before moving towards the entrance, leaving her three friends behind her. She turned to look at them and then up to the castle. She noticed the small crowd forming from the castle walls. They were not her concern.

She nodded at Jorah and then entered the pyre. The knight quickly motioned for the men around the pyre to set it on fire, until it seemed to be consumed by flames. The party stepped backwards and then waited for the Queen.

Rhaenys felt as though they had been waiting for days rather than the two hours it had been, but she was growing impatient. It was freezing outside and she was beginning to shiver, her cloak was barely protecting her from the cold. At least the Queen had the heat from the pyre she told herself and then shook her head at her own thoughts. She was being a child. She would have to sit and wait it out. 

It was at this moment that the knight sitting on the wall next to her had decided upon draping his own cloak around the shivering princess. He had only noticed her shivering a few minutes ago and after a short debate he had decided that it made more sense to keep the Princess from shivering to death than avoid rumours from the household. So, he draped his cloak over her shoulders.

"Would you like me to get someone to bring you some tea, you're freezing Princess." Jorah said as he looked down at her.

"You are too kind, Ser. I'm sure it will be over soon and we can all go inside." Rhaenys told him as she gave him a small smile. She moved herself a little closer to him, he was warm. They were shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. She did feel warmer, she told herself. 

"If you are sure." Jorah told her.

"I am." Rhaenys told him as she looked out onto the pyre, as she had been doing for the past two hours. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before she added "Thank you for the cloak Ser. I do feel much better." 

"It was my pleasure, Princess." Jorah told her.

"Rhaenys. Call me Rhaenys. I haven't been called Princess in years." Rhaenys told him as she looked up, her chin grazing his upper arm.

"I will try too, Rhaenys. Then you may call me Jorah." Jorah told her as he chuckled. 

"Very well." Rhaenys told him as she moved slightly closer. She was cold, he was warm and Daenerys trusted him implicitly. There was nothing for her to worry about, she told herself as she noticed Lord Tyrion staring at her. She gave him a small smile and then returned her attention to the pyre. 

Suddenly the small crowd around the pyre fell silent. Everyones whispers stopped. It was the Queen. She had done it, yet again. She truly was the Mother Of Dragons. Rhaenys squinted to attempt to see the figure emerging from the pyre. Her dress had burnt away, she was completely naked. Yet, she stood proud. She looked like a force to be reckoned with. Rhaenys was not the only one marvelling at the Queen. The crowd had all stood up as they watched her walk down the steps, with three very small dragons. One at her breast, one at her waist and the last on her shoulder. She stroked the one at her breast as she walked out of the pyre. 

Jon Snow stood in silence as he watched the Queen and her youngest children. Yes, children Jon thought. She had said she was the Mother Of Dragons, he had seen her with Drogon. But this was completely different. It was surreal, her face covered with ash, her clothes burnt to a crisp. The fire's warmth a stark contrast to the cold of Dragonstone. He was again, lost for words when it came to this... Queen. She was magnificent. 

The Queen quickly pulled on a cloak and then proceeded to walk inside the castle with her three dragons in her arms. Rhaenys was immediately at her side, along with Missandei, Grey Worm and the old knight. Jon watched as the small party went into the castle and followed behind. He supposed the Queen would enter her private chambers with her dragons, they would not be invited. 

But, instead. They entered the main hall. Daenerys sat on the throne with the three dragons, Rhaenys at her side attempting to coo at the dragons. Jon would have found it endearing if he wasn't completely shocked by the days events. Tyrion followed behind him.

"I suppose it isn't every day one witnesses the birth of a dragon." Tyrion remarked as the walked into the main hall, the throne room.

"Well, not when its three dragons." Jon added with a small laugh. It came out as more nervous than he had intended. 

"Hm. Well, there is not denying that she is the Mother Of Dragons." Tyrion said as they walked to their positions and waited for the Queen to speak.

"I'd like to introduce you all, to my youngest children, my daughters. The purple is Rhaellarys after my mother. The rose and blue, Seafyre and third, the gold. I'd like to allow Rhaenys to name. After all, I never would have had them had it not been for you." Daenerys said as she stroked the Gold one.

"I. Well, thank you very much Your Grace. It would be an honour. I would like to name her after my mother, Elia. I just can't seem to think of a name." Rhaenys said as she stroked a finger over the Gold dragons head, she was in truth. Beautiful.

"If it pleases the Princess, perhaps Eliaros would be well suited." Ser Jorah let out as he regarded the two Targaryens.

"It's perfect Ser Jorah." Rhaenys said with a smile, she looked at Daenerys to see her grinning up at her from the throne. 

"Very well, the third named after Princess Elia Martell. Eliaros." Daenerys told the hall.

The hall began to clap and cheer. Daenerys stood up and walked down the steps with her three dragons. At the bottom of the stairs to the throne, in the centre of the hall she turned to Rhaenys. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Daenerys said smiling. 

"I would be honoured." Rhaenys said as she held her arms out and waited for Daenerys to place the small gold dragon in her arms.

"Your Grace, she's beautiful. They all are. Each of them." Rhaenys said as she petted Seafyre and stroked her chin and then moved to pet Rhaellarys. Daenerys smiled at her niece. She couldn't quite place the feeling, but there was something very special about being able to share this moment with family. Perhaps this is what it would have been like if Roberts Rebellion had never happened. 

"They are." Daenerys said in reply. "Thank you for being here. With these dragons comes the promise of a new era, a new age for Westeros. One of peace and prosperity." Daenerys added addressing everyone else.

"To the Mother Of Dragons.' Lord Tyrion exclaimed holding a glass of wine, he was smiling up at her. Daenerys smiled back, perhaps he had not been turned against her yet. Nevertheless, she would never truly be able to trust him, she simply smiled and thanked him and then went about returning to her chambers. She asked Rhaenys to accompany her and that meant Missandei, Grey Worm and Ser Jorah also. She didn't need to ask them to, they knew their place as they joined her on her walk to the throne room.

"Your Grace, they're so beautiful." Missandei told her with a smile. 

"They are truly something special." Ser Jorah added as he walked alongside her and Grey Worm talked about how proud he was to have witnessed their birth. Daenerys couldn't stop herself from smiling, nor could she tear herself away from her newborn daughters. It would be difficult to protect them in the upcoming months. She quickly asked Grey Worm to double her guards and assign some extras to her chambers to keep her daughters safe. 

They entered her chambers and Daenerys sat herself down on the edge of her bed, she spoke to the small dragons on her lap for a few seconds before addressing the others in her room.

"I'm worried for them." Daenerys said after a short pause.

"My Queen, we shall keep them safe, as well as their mighty brothers." Grey Worm said attempting to reassure her. She smiled at him.

"I know. But, this war. People no longer have the same love for dragons and they are so small, anyone could kill them with a swing of a sword. They are still so young. When we head to the North, we will need to keep them away from Winterfell. 

"Very well, your Grace. May I suggest Bear Island? It is close to Winterfell, yet secluded enough to be kept safe." Ser Jorah added. 

"That is a good idea, Ser. But, I'll need to keep a few that I can trust there, to make sure they will be kept safe." Daenerys added as she let them nibble on her finger. They would need to feed soon.

"I could stay with them. Ideally, I wish to stand alongside you. But, if it calls for it I will stay with them." Rhaenys added. She looked at her aunt and the dragons in her life, there would be no doubt about it. She would protect them with her life. She couldn't help but feel Jorah's gaze burning a hole into her back, but she kept her focus on the Queen.

"Very well. We will journey to Winterfell. You will stay with us for a few days and then you'll wait at Bear Island with these three until we come back for you. I might send Viserion and Rhaegal with you, I worry for them also. But, I'll decided upon that later." Daenerys added. 

"Great." Rhaenys said as she moved towards Daenerys to look at the dragons.

"They seem to like you, I have no doubts they'll be alright with you." Daenerys said sensing the anxiety in her niece as she looked at the dragons in her lap.

"Thank you, Daenerys." Rhaenys said with a smile. "Are they hungry?" 

"I suppose we'll have to see." Daenerys said as she picked up some of the meat that she had ordered to her chambers. She placed the skewers over the fire for a few minutes and then scooped them off onto the table. She let the dragons down and then encouraged them to take a bite.

"Come on, little ones." Daenerys cooed, she laughed as they took their first bites and seemed to smile back up at her. Perhaps they would grow up faster, she was a Queen now. They wouldn't be starving in the Red Waste alongside her. 

"I'll let them meet their brothers tomorrow. I do hope they won't get too jealous." Daenerys added as she let them eat.

"I'm sure they'll be very protective of their little sisters." Missandei said as she watched in delight. Daenerys liked to see her friend like this, truly happy. She knew Missandei didn't really like the coldness of Dragonstone, but to see her happier than she had been in months brought a smile to Daenerys' face. 

"They seem to like you too Missandei." Daenerys said as she leaned over with Missandei.

"Do you really think so, Daenerys?" Missandei asked her Queen.

"I know so." Daenerys added before looking up at Grey Worm, Ser Jorah and Rhaenys. 

"I think we should leave the Queen to rest a little, she's had a very long day." Rhaenys said as she walked to Daenerys and hugged her. 

"A warm bath does tempt me, but it'll be hard to tear myself away from them." Daenerys said. Her old age was making her soft, she mused. She supposed she just had a lot more immediate danger to worry about when she had Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. She rolled her eyes at herself, she now had the threat of an army of the dead, her own upcoming death and the loss of everything she had worked so hard for. At least they were indoors, she thought to herself. A great step up from when she had her first three. 

"Sleep well, Daenerys." Jorah said as he held the door open for the others. They all said their farewells and Greyworm promised to add more guards outside her chambers. After that, Daenerys was left alone to marvel at her daughters. She was already feeling awful at the thought of leaving them alone on Bear Island while they fought this army of the dead. She still had no idea how to approach Jon. He hadn't really done anything bad to her, just yet. But would trusting him again just lead her to the same place. Bleeding out in the throne room, while he walked away. 

She sighed. She would have to be sweet to him, to get him to force Sansa to tolerate her for the duration of the war and then after that she could toss him out. She would have to act normal, she sighed. He was still a Targaryen by blood, she laughed to herself, maybe she should have let him name Seafyre. No. He didn't deserve that. A dragon is not a coward and yet he has kissed her and stabbed her in the heart. He had put her down like a mad dog after she had offered him everything. For what? He didn't even get to sit on that throne himself, for him to bow to a cripple and flee to the North with his tail between his legs. Maybe he was Ned Stark's son. 

Daenerys thought of sweet Rhaenys, she has no idea that Jon was her half-brother. Aegon. Daenerys had spent a while with Ser Jorah deciding on whether to tell her but they had both agreed to wait for a bit to get to know Rhaenys better themselves. She was after all, a bit of a wild card. Who could know how she would react to the news. She was sweet, Daenerys thought to herself. She was a breath of fresh air within the castle just like the dragons. Daenerys let herself think about how wonderful it would have been had Jon not betrayed her. 

There would be three dragon riders once again, there would be two dragons for the each of them. Rhaenys would have Viserion, Jon with Rhaegal again. Yet, she couldn't bear to trust the boy around her son, he had almost gotten him killed a multitude of times. Until the armour was ready, Jon would not be getting anywhere near them. She did need to start to teach Rhaenys to ride though, she thought to herself. 

For now, Daenerys was content to finish her dinner and play with her daughters until she felt the need to sleep. She doubted she would ever want to sleep again with them in her chambers. 

Outside the chambers, Missandei and Greyworm had left to attend to household matters. Greyworm to increase guard rotations and ensure they all knew of the importance of keeping the three young dragons safe and Missandei to ensure all the staff were aware of the extra provisions they would need and the new dragon cages that would be needed for the journey to Winterfell. 

This left the Princess and the knight in the corridor. 

"They really are something special." Rhaenys said to fill the silence.

"They are, Princess." Jorah said with a genuine smile. He was unbelievably proud of the Queen, she had been through so much and now she was here. Six dragons in restoring the name of her house and claiming her throne. It would be difficult to not be proud, he mused.

"Rhaenys." Rhaenys said feigning annoyance.

"Princess Rhaenys." Jorah teased her with a smile.

"You know thats not what I meant." Rhaenys said laughing as she hit him on the shoulder.

"I know." Jorah said smiling at her, "I hear Tyrion is planning some sort of feast in honour of the birth of the dragons."

They began to walk down the corridor to the East balconies. "I have heard the same whispers, or did you forget that we were next to each other all day." Rhaenys said as she looked over the sea. She watched Viserion glide above the water, splashing in the sunset with Rhaegal. She supposed Drogon was eating or sleeping. 

"I have not forgotten. I suppose I am excited. It'll be nice to meet the little lion." Rhaenys said as she turned her head to Jorah.

"But?" Jorah said asking her to continue.

"I know the Queen trusts him, but the lions slaughtered my mother and brother and what they thought to be me. All to appease the next King. They weren't even truly loyal to the pretender, they simply switched sides right at the end." Rhaenys let out as she fiddled with the rings on her fingers. 

"I know. The Queen has not forgotten, they all know the consequences should they betray your house once more. Fire and Blood." Jorah told her in attempt to ease her apprehensions. 

"I suppose you are right. I'll get to know them at the feast." Rhaenys said.

"Just be careful, around the Spider." Jorah told her as he turned to watch the dragons.

"I know Ser Jorah." Rhaenys told him. "I suggest we both get ready for the feast. I'd hate to look a mess for my first Westerosi feast since my coming back." Rhaenys told him as she bowed and walked back to her chambers. 

"Very well." Jorah replied as he watched her walk away and into her chambers, he then returned his attention to the dragons above the sea. 

Rhaenys was sweet he thought to himself, very sweet. He shook his head, he needed to remain focused for the Queen. He was simply here to protect the both of them and it needed to remain that way. Perhaps they could become friends, he had to admit that she was good company. With a shake of his head, he pushed thoughts of the lost Princess to the back of his mind as he walked to him chambers to ready for the upcoming feast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is ok. I really like Jorah/Rhaenys as a pairing so will be focusing on that a bit. Also hope the dragon names were ok. I was thinking of maybe keeping Jon around for Dany. Yes I hate his guts but.... not my fault he has those Targ genes. Anyway, yeah was gonna keep him around and have him NOT betray her and his sister bc Dany won't end up doing the whole KL mess like in season 8 so it should be chill. we may force Tyrion and Varys to stay on dragonstone or give them some fake task to do so they like stay away from dany. Yeah, anyway sorry for the delay. Also with Yara, shell like come in later chaps were just not ready for her yet.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE COMMENT need some validation


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys decided upon going to the small feast that Lord Tyrion had decided to prepare, she was hungry and not yet tired. She stroked her dragons on the head and continued to speak to them, the faster they learned the better. She had spent the last few hours after her bath dangling raw meat in front of them and gently encouraging them with her whispers of Dracarys. Their small puffs of smoke were very endearing, it was hard to think of Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion at this age. She smiled thinking of them, but this only led her to remember when they were taken from her. That would not happen again, not now, not ever. 

She looked down at Seafyre, she had no idea why the name popped into her head, but she had loved it almost instantaneously. Perhaps, it was because she reminded her of Yara. Seafyre. A dragon's fire mixed with the coldness of seas. She was beautiful. Daenerys thought of Yara, perhaps the only true loyal person she had met other than Rhaenys, Ser Jorah, Missandei, Greyworm and her Ser Barristan. Yara made her laugh, she treated her differently. Daenerys felt like a Queen with her, but also something else. Something she couldn't quite place, but she knew she missed terribly. She would see her soon, she remembered Theon telling her of his sister retreating to secure the Iron Islands for her for the war against Cersei. It was at this point that Daenerys couldn't help but feel slightly guilty over her own death, she never got to say goodbye to Yara. 

There would be no point in dwelling on it, she had Seafyre now and she would soon see Yara. She smiled thinking about whether or not the grey woman would like the name. How could she not? Seafyre was mesmerising, the blue hues increasing intensity on her legs and slowly dwindling into a bright pink. She was beautiful. They all were. Eliaros truly looked like a dragon of Dorne, she did seem to brighten the room with her scales reflecting the soft candle light and then there was Rhaellarys. The soft purple, a lilac, like her own mothers eyes. She was a little quieter than her sisters, but Daenerys couldn't help but feel especially connected to her. She felt whole, complete with them on her lap. 

She was getting late, she would need to get up to attend the small feast that had been prepared. She would take the dragons with her. She had to keep them close to ensure her bond with them was fully formed, especially if she might be away in the upcoming months. 

"Come on, my sweets." Daenerys said as she gathered them in her arms and left her chambers. She had asked a maid to ensure there was another table next to her chair for the dragons to perch on while they ate. 

She walked into the main hall, the large table was full of meat, fresh fruits and vegetables. She saw that they had all seated themselves and were waiting for the Queen. They all silenced as she walked in and she heard them all say various 'Your Graces' she simply smiled. 

"I would like to take this feast to officially introduce you all to Princess Rhaenys of Houses Targaryen and Martell." Daenerys said as she held Rhaenys hand and smiled. 

"To, Princess Rhaenys." Lord Tyrion said as he raised his glass of wine with a smile. Rhaenys blushed as everyone began to drink to her name. Daenerys watched as she looked down and laughed, clearly a little embarrassed. She was a Princess after all, she would need to get used to this sort of attention Daenerys thought to herself. 

"Let us dine." Daenerys said as she sat down at the tables head. Rhaenys was to her right with Tyrion next to her and Missandei to her left with Jorah next to her. The others had arranged themselves around the table and were beginning to tuck in. She settled the dragons onto the table beside her and Rhaenys and watched as Rhaenys barely paid any attention to her food. 

"Watch this." Daenerys told her niece as she picked up three small pieces of raw meat and placed them in front of each dragon. 

"Dracarys. Dracarys little ones." Daenerys said, it was at this point she noticed Jon's eyes on her. He was in awe, as he should be she thought to herself. Her daughters were miracles. 

The littlest one, Eliaros was the first to attempt to cook the meat. It was simply a small puff of smoke. The others tried too, but couldn't really produce anything more than smoke. 

"They will learn in time." Daenerys whispered to Rhaenys. 

"I'm sure they will, they're very clever. Aren't you?" Rhaenys said as she petted Eliaros. 

"You need to eat, Rhaenys." Daenerys told her with a smile and with that Rhaenys began to return to her food. 

"It really is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess." Lord Tyrion said to the woman next to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lord." Rhaenys told him. 

"I'm sure your stories are far more interesting than mine. People have been searching for dragon eggs for centuries and you managed to find three. That is certainly something special." Tyrion remarked.

"I suppose it is. They are magical." Rhaenys said as she looked back at the little dragons.

They continued to talk as they ate, Daenerys was more preoccupied with the dragons and Missandei so Rhaenys had to speak to Tyrion. He wasn't all that bad, Rhaenys thought to herself. He was clever, more cunning than clever actually. He seemed to be sizing her up and she didn't seem to mind. She was the blood of the dragon, a Princess of two of the strongest houses in Westeros. 

She couldn't help but notice the knights eyes on her, from the other side of the table. He seemed to be watching Tyrion, in-between his conversation with Ser Davos and Jon Snow. The rest of the dinner past away relatively uneventfully it was pleasant, but Rhaenys had resorted to drinking a rather copious amount of wine to keep up with Lord Tyrion questions. He was clever but she was really not in the right mood to be dealing with his witty remarks. 

She locked eyes with Jon from across the table and he gave her a small smile, his eyes seemed to be saying sorry for her being sat next to the Imp. She laughed when she smiled at back which caused the Queen to look up from her conversation with Ser Jorah and Missandei. She had an amused smile on her face as she watched Rhaenys attempt to regain her composure and continue to speak to the little lion. He knew her whole life story at this point, he had manage to extract a lot from her, but there really was no point in hiding any of it. 

"I always wanted to meet a Lannister when I was younger." Rhaenys finally remarked.

"Why is that?" Lord Tyrion asked her, his eyes lighting up, he was curious.

It was at this point, Rhaenys could really feel the effect of the wine she had been drinking. "I wanted to kill your Lord father. But, it seems like you beat me to the punch." 

The room fell silent, she could definitely feel Jorah's eyes on her as well as the Queens.

"It seems I have. I killed him while he was on the toilet if it's any consolation." Tyrion added.

"I suppose it is. I must thank you Lord Tyrion." Rhaenys said with a smile, everyone else had seemed to get back to their conversations once they realised that Tyrion had not been offended by the Princess' remarks. 

"It is funny that you say you wanted to when you were younger." Lord Tyrion remarked picking up on her choice of words.

"Well, being raised by Allyria does lead one to have a rather soft outlook on life. I just decided that his death wouldn't really do much for me, it wouldn't bring my mother and brother back. It would just push me further into the darkness. Once I realised that, I begged Allyria to let me travel to the Shadow Lands to find the dragon eggs. I didn't want to let the ghosts of my past have a hand in forging my future." Rhaenys said as she poured herself some more wine. 

Tyrion liked her, she was funny, she was witty and she was kind. She had not shown him any animosity and had answered all his questions with grace. Perhaps she had Elia's soul. But, there was no denying that Rhaenys had the Targaryen fire, it was in her eyes. It was in her words. It was there, growing strong. 

"I have to commend you, not many could reach such a wise conclusion at such a young age." Tyrion added.

"How lucky I am, for Lord Tyrion himself to call me wise." Rhaenys teased him and he chuckled back. 

"I am going to retire for the evening, but I encourage you all to stay and enjoy the wine." Daenerys said as she stood up, the whole room stood with her to bid their Queen farewell and with that Daenerys retired to her chambers with three little dragons in her arms. She really was exhausted from the days events. 

This left Rhaenys in the hall. The party had decided to relocate to a smaller room next to the main hall, it was a lot warmer and had more seats for them all to sit and continue with their conversations. On the short walk to the room, Rhaenys found herself in conversation with Ser Davos, they talked about their times on the seas and about the beauty of Dragonstone. He was kind, she decided. 

When they entered the room, Rhaenys found herself with Jon Snow to her right and Ser Jorah to her left. She felt at ease with the knight by her side in this room full of strangers. Missandei and Greyworm had left and so she was left in a room with Tyrion, Varys, Ser Jorah, Ser Davos and Jon. 

"I don't believe we've really met. I'm Rhaenys." Rhaenys said to the man beside her.

"It's nice to meet you Princess, I'm Jon. Jon Snow." Jon said in reply, turning to her.

"Ned Stark's son." Rhaenys said.

"I am." Jon said in reply. 

"How are you finding Dragonstone?" Rhaenys said, he truly was a man of few words.

"It's nice, a little cold. More of a biting cold, I suppose it's because of the sea." Jon said.

"It must be cold for North man to admit it." Rhaenys said with a laugh.

"Aye it is. How are you finding it, I suppose it's a lot different to what you're used to." Jon said, warming up to her a little.

"I think I can overlook the cold, because of her Grace. I just don't know how to describe it, finally having a family. Allyria loved me dearly and she was like a mother to me, but this is different. I don't really know how to describe it." Rhaenys said smiling, as she thought about Daenerys.

"I understand, it must've been hard to be completely separated from everyone you knew and loved." Jon added, he was surprisingly insightful for such a stoic man, Rhaenys thought to herself.

"It is. You know what's funny?" Rhaenys said.

"What?" Jon asked, clearly confused about the turn in the conversation.

"Back at Starfall, a lot of the servants thought you and I were brother and sister. They thought your mother was Ashara and I too was Ned Stark's bastard daughter. They thought the honourable Lord Stark had taken his son and left his daughter at Starfall." Rhaenys said with a laugh, it hardly made any sense.

"I suppose that is funny. I remember when I was younger one of the village children told me my mother was Ashara. But, father was clear that it was not the Lady of Starfall." Jon added, thinking about the times he had wished to meet his mother as a child. He had been convinced for months it was Ashara Dayne, but there was not much that could be done, she had found herself from a tower before he could even walk.

"Instead of Lord Snow, I'd be calling you brother." Rhaenys laughed, she felt a small pang of guilt for laughing about this when her own brother, her Aegon had been brutally murdered as a child. She imagined him sometimes, she dreamt of him talking to her, she wondered what he would look like now. He would've been about Jon's age she thought. 

"It is a strange world." Jon remarked. He didn't really know what he meant, but he could tell that the conversation was upsetting the Princess. He could hardly imagine growing up in the Red Keep as royalty only for it all to be taken away. The brutality of it all, it was a real wonder that the Rhaenys before him was so kind. He would've thought her circumstances to turn her cruel like Cersei. 

Rhaenys took the opportunity to fill up another glass of wine. She hadn't had wine in a long time and the Dornish wine on Dragonstone was so sweet, she could barely taste it. She wondered if her mother liked Dornish wine, perhaps it brought her comfort all alone in the Red Keep. 

"Are you alright, Princess?" Rhaenys heard his voice from her side, beckoning her to release herself from her thoughts and so she did. 

"I'm fine and didn't we already speak about this, I want you to call me Rhaenys." Rhaenys said as she turned to him, she didn't need to worry about Jon, he was currently being interrogated by Tyrion too.

"I apologise, old habits die hard." Jorah told her in truth.

"I suppose they do." Rhaenys said taking another sip of her wine.

"Did you ever meet my mother?" Rhaenys asked him suddenly.

"No, I sadly didn't have the opportunity to." Jorah told her.

"Oh. I suppose its being here, on Dragonstone. It makes me think of her, I don't even think she came here very often, but everywhere I look I think about her. I think about if she ever walked with me through the gardens, if we looked out onto the sea, I think about which chamber would have been hers." Rhaenys said, she was tearing up again, she was angry at herself. There was no need to cry, her mother had been dead for most of her life. It didn't really make any sense to start crying about it now. 

"I'm sure she would have been very proud of you Rhaenys. Of all you've accomplished, of your resilience. She loved you very much, it was known." Jorah told her in an effort to console her. 

"I think I'm going to retire, will you walk me?" Rhaenys asked him. The wine had muddled her head a little and now thinking of her mother, she could barely think straight. 

"Of course." Jorah said as he stood up and held her arm.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Princess." Tyrion added.

"Sleep well." Jon told her, which gained a raised eyebrow from Varys.

"Thank you." Rhaenys said as she placed her hand into the crook of Jorah's elbow and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

They walked in silence back up the staircase and Rhaenys began to blush as she caught herself tripping. This would be the last time she had wine she thought to herself. They were half way up the stairs when she tripped again, she snapped her eyes shut to embrace the hard stone floor, but was surprised to find that she never hit it. Instead Jorah had snaked an arm around her waist to stop her falling and had now decided on allowing her to fully lean into him as he half led half picked her up the rest of the way up the staircase. 

If she hadn't had the wine she would have been mortified, but she couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment. She felt rotten, she had a lump in her throat. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Her mother, her brother, her father, her grandmother, her grandfather, her uncles. She thought of her uncle Oberyn, dead before she could meet him. Dead at the hands of a Lion. She kept thinking of her sweet mother, lying on the floor of the Red Keep beaten and dead. 

She leaned in closer to Jorah, she supposed this was why Daenerys liked him so much, he did make her feel safer. She didn't want him to let go of her, she felt so grounded with him she couldn't bear the thought of being alone. Perhaps it was true, the castle was full of ghosts of the dead Targaryens. That was why she was feeling so unhinged. 

She could barely think straight, she felt as though she was a child again, in the arms of the knight that had taken her away from her mother and brother and smuggled her across the world. She felt limp, it was the castle and its ghosts. 

They finally reached the door to her chambers and Jorah opened it and led her inside and set her down the side of the bed. He removed his hand from her back and began to unwrap their fingers, she was holding on so tightly, he almost felt bad.

"I will see you in the morning Rhaenys. Try to get some sleep." Jorah told her and began to move away towards the door.

"Ser Jorah?" Rhaenys let out. 

"Yes?" Jorah said as he walked back towards her and knelt down in front of her.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but will you stay. I just can't be alone in this room, I can't." Rhaenys let out, she had no idea but the idea of being alone in here terrified her, she just kept imagining being dragged out and killed by Lannister guards. She hadn't felt like this since she was a child and back then, Allyria would hold her until she fell asleep. She had thought she had finally grown out of it, it was seeing the little lion, the imp. It brought back a flood of memories of red and gold cloaks and the screams within the Red Keep. 

"If that is what the Princess wishes." Jorah told her. "Why don't you get changed and I'll wait on the balcony." 

"Alright. Thank you, Ser." Rhaenys added. Perhaps the return of their titles allowed her to put some distance between them, he was acting as her knight now. It helped her, she didn't want to even think about what Daenerys would say to her if she knew she had begged her knight to stay in her chambers with her. But she needed someone and the Queen was asleep. 

"I'm finished." Rhaenys said as she draped a large cloak around herself, it was soft fur and it was warm. She made her way to the chaise opposite the bed and waited for the knight to come back into the room.

"You're shaking." Jorah said so quietly, Rhaenys could barely tell if she had imagined it. He sat down next to her on the side with the arm rest, he took her hands and held them in his own to steady her. She was cold too, he supposed it was the storm outside the rain could do that. The chill in Dragonstone went straight to the bone. 

"Tell me a story." Rhaenys asked him as she moved to sit next to him, she wanted to lean her head on his shoulder, but couldn't bring herself to ask. It was at this point the storm outside began to come into full effect when she heard a rather large blast of lightning and jumped. Her heart was beating very fast, perhaps she was having one of those afflictions she had as a little girl. She would begin to sweat and her heart would race, she had hated them, but with time they had dwindled down. 

Ser Jorah took a deep breath in before deciding to lift up his arm and rest it against the back to the chaise, she could move closer if she wanted to, but he wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, the princess accepted the opportunity readily and moved in so her head was resting on his shoulder. 

"What would you like to hear?" Jorah asked her softly, a few candles lit up the room, but it was still dark enough for him to be unable to really read her face. The thunder rumbled above them and he heard her take in a sharp intake of breath.

"Tell me of Bear Island." Rhaenys said after a pause, she leaned onto his shoulder more so that her cheek was against his chest and her legs were tucked underneath her dress.

"It is my home. It is a small island, north of Winterfell within the Bay of Ice on the Western Coast of the North. There are hundreds of bears on the small island, that's why our sigil is the bear. The forests that surrounded our Keep were so dense, even in Summer when on foot it was difficult to see the light, for the trees would take it all in." Jorah said softly. He began to talk of his childhood, his father, his aunt and little Lyanna. 

He listened to the small inputs of the princess lying on his chest, he moved his hand down from the back of the chaise to hold her a little steadier. She seemed to relax a little after that and leaned backwards allowing his hand to hang off her waist.

"What of your wife?" Rhaenys asked as he spoke about Lynesse. 

"She left me when we fled to the free city of Lys. We stayed for a few months, but she was Hightower of Oldtown, she wanted more and she deserved more than a sell sword, so she left." Jorah said, he noticed Rhaenys fall silent and awaited for her comment. 

"I suppose many women feel that way. To be torn from their homes, to live in another land. You have a good heart, Ser. Perhaps she was unable to see it, greed can do that." Rhaenys remarked. She wondered what she would have done, she doubted she would ever marry someone she wasn't completely happy with. She was a Princess she would be fine without a husband, she had Daenerys and her dragons. 

"You are right Princess. I just hope she is happy wherever she is." Jorah told her honestly. He still blamed himself for her departure, what kind of man couldn't provide for his wife. 

"Hmm. I hope to never fall in love, it seems like a lot of pain for no reason at all. I think I'll be happy with her Grace, in the Red Keep with the dragons. I've always wanted a home, to go home but I suppose home isn't really a place. It's the people." Rhaenys said, her heartbeat had slowed down, she stirred a little, her neck getting a little sore she ignored it, she was so tired and she didn't want Ser Jorah to move his arm. 

"Tell me more." Rhaenys asked and the knight did. He spoke of the tourney and of Winterfell. He spoke of his time in Lys until he felt her breath steady. He looked down to see the Princess asleep against him. He sighed. He shuffled a bit so that his arm could reach under her legs and with one swift motion he picked her up and carefully placed her on her bed. She looked so small in his arms he thought to himself. He set some water at her bedside and with that he left to find some peace himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok dany/yara will come in like the later chaps. I want Rhaenys and Jon to become like friends a little and I think it'll be good for dany to get with jon.... yes I HATE him.... but I want Targaryen children so like we gonna have to get used to it. Sorry for not writing too much from Jon/dany like as their relationship POV I just cant stand Jon at the moment. but yeah!
> 
> ALSO have not proof read the last two chaps so wanna apologise for any mistakes NOW


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can the Jon fans in the comments please chill out im writing this fanfic for myself. if u have a problem pls feel free to write ur own it aint that hard or just read a different one. I tagged w/ Jon/dany bc dany and Jon are still working through their feelings and MORE IMPORTANTLY I personally haven't decided if im gonna write them to be together or properly break it up.... like ur all being so mean and unnecessarily commenting. go write ur own fanfic! go for a walk! I don't care.
> 
> Its great that you're all so enthusiastic and passionate but the fact that you're using that to badger someone for just writing a fanfic is a bit much. A lot of you are grown ass adults and I think its like a bit much to be screaming at me in the comments for my opinions and choices? 
> 
> just like if u don't have anything kind to say don't say it. like.. this should be a safe space and I think everyone screaming in the comments is kind of a bit much ! hope u all have a great week.
> 
> ALSO it does have Jon/dany in it so I don't get why im being forced to not tag it as Jon/dany just because its not necessarily happy.............................???????????/ like this para has a lot of dany thinking about Jon im sure that 'counts'

Daenerys awoke to a scream, she shot up immediately and searched around the room. The dragons were safe, all three were fast asleep. Who was screaming? She quickly put on a cloak and left her chambers, the guards at the door attempted to tell her to stay inside, but she decided upon carrying on.

"Wait here, with the dragons." Daenerys said to four of them and then took the remaining two with her.

They walked down the corridor to where the rest of the chambers were, a small crowd had formed outside Rhaenys' room.

"What happened?" Daenerys asked as she made her way to the crowd.

"Your Grace, it's the Princess." A maid told her as she motioned to the door, it was locked.

"Rhaenys open the door. It's me." Daenerys called through to her, she could hear crying. Perhaps there was someone in there with her.

"Your Grace, if I may?" Jorah asked her to step aside and then proceeded to knock the door down.

"Princess?" Jorah called out and then walked into the room, Daenerys followed along with Jon who appeared to be one of the members of the crowd. Daenerys gave him a small smile, she was worried.

"Over there, by the balcony." Jon said as he pointed to a figure standing on the balcony.

"Rhaenys?" Daenerys asked as she walked towards the figure. The girl remained still, she cried, her eyes closed.

"I don't want to." Rhaenys said, she was talking to someone. But, there didn't seem to be anyone there. "Don't make me see it again. Stop it." The girl continued to cry, her face was completely wet.

"Rhaenys, you're sleep-walking." Daenerys told her.

"Wait here, your Grace." Jorah said as he stepped in front of the Queen, he motioned for Jon to follow and go to Rhaenys' other side, in case she fell. Slowly, he turned the girl around. Her eyes were shut tight and her fists were completely white, she was shaking yet again. The knight felt guilty for leaving her alone earlier that night, but there wasn't much he could have done. How was he to have known?

"Princess Rhaenys?" Jorah said as he moved the hair out of her face. She wasn't waking up, so instead he decided upon leading her slowly towards the chaise they had sat on earlier that evening. Daenerys watched and glanced at Jon who seemed just as confused as her. They both look frightened.

"Rhaenys. Wake up. Wake up now." Daenerys said as she sat down next to her and shook her slowly.

"She's gone." Rhaenys said softly and then awoke.

"Your Grace? What happened, why are you all here?" Rhaenys asked, clearly confused. Daenerys and Jorah were one thing, but why on earth was Jon Snow in her room.

"You were sleep-walking, we woke up and heard a scream and we asked you to open the door. We didn't know if someone was in the room with you so we came in. You're safe now, you're going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you" Daenerys explained softly, she moved some of the hair from Rhaenys' face, she held Rhaenys' hands in her own . 

"I'm so sorry, my Queen. I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I woke you all up." Rhaenys said as she stood up and began to pace. The two men in the room watched as she walked up and down. She seemed so rattled, unhinged. 

"Rhaenys what happened, what did you see? You were so frightened." Daenerys asked softly.

"I... I don't know how to explain it. You'll think me mad." Rhaenys told her as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's okay." Daenerys said quietly, she quickly glanced at Jorah and then to Jon. Why was he still here?

"Do you want me to go?" Jon asked her, he felt as though he was intruding. Daenerys' eyebrows shot up, could he read her mind?

"I'm truly sorry Lord Snow, but if you could for now. Thank you for checking on me." Rhaenys said with a smile as she touched his shoulder.

"No worries, your Grace. I'm glad you're safe." Jon said as he walked out, by now the servants had put the door back on its hinges and Jons slowly closed it behind him. Daenerys watched him walk out. She shook her head, Rhaenys was her focus, not Jon.

"Rhaenys?" Daenerys probed.

"I saw her." Rhaenys said as she dried her tears with the cloth Jorah had handed to her. He stood next to her, he felt better being near to her in case something happened again.

"Who?" Daenerys continued.

"You'll call me mad." Rhaenys said.

"I won't Rhaenys. I promise." Daenerys said, she was worried about her. The woman she saw on the balcony had terrified her, she looked as though she was about to stand on the ledge and jump into the sea.

"I saw grandmother. Your mother." Rhaenys told her.

"Rhaenys." Jorah added, his tone warning.

"She was trying to warn me. She told me to not trust the Lions and the Spider. I told her that I didn't think Lord Tyrion was like the others and that I hadn't spoke to the Spider. I told her that the Northmen were honourable and that they wouldn't hurt us and then she got so angry. She told me that I needed to protect you and I said I was. She kept talking about the Lions and the Wolves and when I told her they were different she made me see it." Rhaenys let out, she was talking so fast. Jorah placed a hand on her shoulder, to attempt to calm her.

Daenerys noticed the interaction but said nothing of it. She gestured for her to carry on. Perhaps her niece was going mad. She had heard of Targaryens having prophetic dreams, but not ones where they communicated with the dead. Perhaps she was lying. But, why would she lie. She had been fast asleep, up on a ledge. There was no way she was conscious of any of that.

"She made me see what the Lannisters did to my mother and brother and the poor flea-bottom girl. I had to watch it all and I was there. I was standing there as it happened and I couldn't move and I couldn't scream. I was there. Stuck in place. I begged her to stop it I begged for her to make it stop but she said it was the only way for me to truly remember what they'll do. Then, she told me it'll happen to you. She told me, she told me that they'll stick a dagger through your heart. You'll all be dead. You, Ser Jorah, Missandei all of you." Rhaenys said as she clutched the bed sheets either side of her, her knuckles going white.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Daenerys told her, she looked at Jorah's hand on the woman opposite hers shoulder and wandered when they had gotten so comfortable with each other, it wasn't important she could ask Jorah later. What mattered now, was the girl in front of her.

"Do you think it will happen again?' Jorah asked her softly not wanting to upset her.

"No. She said she wouldn't come back." Rhaenys told him as she looked up at him.

"Good. I suggest you try to sleep Rhaenys. I can sit with you if you'd like?" Daenerys asked her.

"No. It's alright Daenerys. I'm sure I'll be fine. She told me it was the last time, I kind of sensed it before she came. When Ser Jorah was bringing me upstairs. I ... I kept thinking the feeling was probably the ghosts of Dragonstone. I've seen this before, when I was a child. Allyria used to worry for me because she would always hear me speaking to my mother. Then, one day she was gone and I thought nothing of it, but the afflictions I had before she visited seemed to vanish. Allyria told me I saw her because I had lost her at such a young age, the mind sees what it wills." Rhaenys told them both.

"If you are sure. I'll double the guards at your door, perhaps you'll sleep better and I wouldn't worry about the Wolves and the Lions, we are Dragons. We do not forget." Daenerys said as she went up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come Ser." Daenerys added as they left.

"Thank you, both of you." Rhaenys added as she readied herself to sleep.

Ser Jorah simply nodded as he followed the Queen out. He followed Daenerys to the balcony at the end of the corridor.

"I worry for her." Daenerys said softly. She was the only family she had left, apart from Jon.

"As do I, your Grace." Jorah told her as he leaned over the ledge. In truth, he had worried she would step onto the ledge and fling herself off, she looked completely unhinged standing on the ledge. They were lucky the storm had passed, one gale could have swooped her off the edge.

"I know. I saw you two tonight, anything you'd like to tell me." Daenerys asked, she couldn't help but smirk at how flustered the knight became.

"She had a little too much wine, so I took her to her chambers and she asked me to sit with her. So I sat with her until she slept and then I put her to bed and left." Jorah told her, he felt guilt he was unsure of why.

"That was very kind of you. She needs people to trust other than me. I'm glad she has you." Daenerys told him, perhaps they would become friends she thought to herself.

"She cares for you very much, Daenerys. She spoke of always wanting to go home, but with you she realised that home isn't a place its the people." Jorah told her.

"She will always have me, till my last breath." Daenerys told him, she was glad Rhaenys seemed to like her. They were family, they wouldn't betray each other. That was more that what could be said for others in her family. She thought of Jon. His concern upon seeing Rhaenys in that state, perhaps she had that affect on people. In truth, Jon was still her Jon. The one she fell madly, deeply in love with. The one she was convinced she wished to share her throne with, to rule with. But that also made him the same man that kissed her and then placed a dagger through her heart. Perhaps this time it would not come to that.

Then what of Yara, these days she couldn't help but miss her. She thought about her laugh, how special she made her feel. How free she felt alongside her, the belief that Yara had in her was electrifying. She longed for it, to see her once more. Perhaps it was for the best, she could learn to forget about Jon and live out her days with Yara. But Jon, he remained there. He was there. He loomed so largely in her heart she didn't quite know how to explain it. She hated him with every fibre of her being, yet she loved him. She understood his reasoning, but was that truly love? To put someone down like that? Perhaps she wanted both. The unwavering love and the one that tried to change her, perhaps she wanted neither.

She decided to not overthink, she still needed Jon to care for her if they were to get Sansa to calm down in Winterfell. The eldest Stark was nothing like her father, she was cold, she didn't have the same code of honour. But her loyalty to her pack, to her people was something Daenerys could admire. If only it didn't make Sansa hate her.

"Are you alright?" Jorah asked her.

"I was thinking." Daenerys told him. He raised his eyebrow in question and she smiled, there was no point in lying and it was clear that her sweet knight was at least attempting to move on from her. "About Jon."

"I see."

"I don't wish to talk about it, who knows who could be listening." Daenerys told him. She would just let things be, for now. She would let things play out as they were supposed to, perhaps she would make her decision on Jon later.

"Of course, your Grace." Jorah told her with a smile.

"So tell me, what do you think of her?" Daenerys teased him, she watched him look out onto the sea and at the moon.

"Daenerys, it's nothing like that. I barely know her, she is my Princess and I am sworn to protect her as I am you, thats all. No more, no less." Jorah let out.

"Oh, sweet bear. You're going to have to become a better liar." Daenerys told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned over with him to stare out at the sea. Jorah simply frowned.

"How are the dragons?" Jorah asked her trying to change the subject.

"They're lively." Daenerys joked, in truth they weren't very good at sleeping. If it continued, she would put a partition in her chambers so that she could get some sleep.

"We'll need to head North soon." Jorah remarked looking to the skies to watch Drogon settle down on the grass.

"I know. I guess we'll have to worry about all of that later." Daenerys told him, then she leaned over to whisper to him away from any little birds that the Spider might have sent.

"Come to my chambers in the morning, I have some plans I'd like to talk you through." Daenerys whispered softly, she looked around her to see no one in the shadows.

"Sleep well, Ser Jorah." Daenerys told him as she walked into her chambers.

"You too, your Grace." Jorah said in reply before walking into this own to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also ppl that actually like the story pls comment!!! id love to hear ur input! ppl here to scream at me about disliking Jon may I suggest writing it all out in a notepad rather than typing it in comments to me. thanks x


	6. Chapter 6

Jorah entered the Queens chambers the next morning to discuss their strategy for the upcoming war. Daenerys was now more determined than ever to prevent any needless deaths, yet she knew that the majority of the events within the timeline would have to remain the same. Yes, she had three young dragons but they were small and unable to fend for themselves, let alone destroy countless white walkers. 

"Ser, we must discuss what we are to do once we head North." Daenerys told him.

"Aye we must. The battle must go as planned, that is understood." Jorah told her sternly.

"Sweet bear, did you really think the Gods would have brought me back just to lose you again?" Daenerys said with a laugh.

"Yes, the battle will occur. But I suppose I won't land outside Winterfell. I'll be more careful. But, even before that, we must worry about Viserion." Daenerys told him.

"Of course, your Grace. But, if there is no need to transport the walker to Cersei, we needn't worry about him." Jorah told her.

"I know, but I still worry. Perhaps the Night king has been brought back also. Perhaps he knows what has already happened also." Daenerys mused, she had to admit it was plausible. Could she really assume she was the only one brought back?

"Daenerys. You said so yourself, your dragons are fire made flesh. Why would this Lord of Light, why would the priestesses bring him back?" Jorah asked her, as he fed Seafyre some of the meat laid out for them. He smiled at how relaxed the dragons seemed to be around him. It reminded him of their brothers, before they had gotten so big.

"I know you are right. But, I have come so far. I don't want to lose it all." Daenerys told him looking directly at him now. She was terrified in truth, she felt completely displaced. She had no idea what she would have done had she not confided in the knight. 

"You won't. You have always had a belief in yourself, your own powers. The fact that you have been brought back should be proof enough." Jorah told her he watched as she picked a grape off the table and placed it into her mouth. 

"I fear I have been too reckless, in the past." She simply replied. She walked up to him now and stood by him on his side of the table.

"And what's worse, now that I know the true intentions of Tyrion and Varys. I hardly know what to do. It would be foolish to kill them now, before they have committed a crime. I will be called the Mad Queen again, I will lose the trust of those that have placed it with me. But if I allow them, to spread their vicious thoughts and set their plans into motion, I fear what will happen to me." Daenerys whispered.

"I understand, your Grace. I am still confident in the belief that we should ask them to stay on Dragonstone. Task them with liaising with Cersei, they can do little damage from here. Leave some Unsullied if you are weary. But, allowing them to reside here while we head North may be the easiest way to keep them far away from you and anyone of importance. The worst they can do is run to join Cersei's cause and if they do, they will already have committed treason." Jorah told her. He himself had worried over the two men for days, unsure of how to act around them.

"I suppose you are right. We can at least delay are trip North a little longer if we no longer need to present Cersei with the walker. It'll allow the dragons to grow more and give us time to attempt to free Yara and the others. Perhaps we can put down that Greyjoy viper that has his teeth in Cersei." Daenerys said, she had tried to stop thinking about Yara. She had no idea where she was, she hadn't even had the opportunity to see her before she died. Yara. Sweet Yara. Loyal Yara. Yara who made her laugh, Yara who looked at her the way she did, with the respect deemed worthy of a Queen and with something a little more. It set Daenerys alight, everytime Yara so much as glanced at her, she felt like a maiden. 

She shook her head, she had more important things to worry about than Yara. She knew for a fact that Yara made it out and went straight to the Iron Islands. Perhaps, she could simply take Drogon and pick her up. Daenerys smiled to herself, she was sure Yara would have something to say of Seafyre. She would make some sort of outrageous comment and have Daenerys blushing in court again. 

"We could also reach out too Dorne, your Grace. With the Princess alive and well, they may be more than happy to back your claim." Jorah told her thinking of the Dornish viper. Rhaenys' uncle. He had heard stories of his death in Kings Landing pleading for justice for his sister, nephew and niece. 

"I might get Rhaenys to send a raven to Dorne explaining her circumstances and then I'll invite them to Dragonstone for an audience." Daenerys thought out loud.

"Very well, your Grace. They have many fighters and will back your claim, strongly I suspect. Following Doran and Trystane's deaths I do believe Princess Arianne Martell rules Dorne. I'm sure she would be more than happy to welcome her cousin back into the family and to rid themselves of Lannister rule." Jorah told her.

"We will contact Dorne by sunset, both myself and Rhaenys shall write. We should also attempt to curry the favour of House Arryn. I suppose we should attempt to gather as many allies as possible. Ravens will be sent to each major and minor house to swear their fealty to myself as their Queen. At least then we will know where we stand. " Daenerys told him.

"I agree, your Grace. The Northerners will be the hardest to convince, we shall start with the Tully's. It is rumoured that Lord Edmure should bend the knee quickly." Jorah told her.

"Hmm. Have you heard from the Princess this morning, Ser?" Daenerys asked the knight and was met with a furrowed brow.

"No, I have not. I suppose we shall both see her later today." Jorah told her, in truth he had no intention of seeing the Princess, he had rather hoped to place a little distance between himself and Rhaenys after the Queens remark the previous evening. 

"I suppose we will." Daenerys said.

"If you don't mind my asking, your Grace. What of Jon Snow?" Jorah asked and looked up at her, he had been thinking about the boys standing in all of this since Daenerys told him of what had happened.

"We shall remain civil to him, we need him to remain loyal if we want any chance of winning the war against the dead." Daenerys replied coldly. She had no desire to talk about her rather mixed feelings towards her former lover with the knight. Yet, unfortunately for her, he was the only one that truly new of the events in the last few months. She would be kind to Jon, she just wouldn't allow herself to fall for him again. He could rule the North and she could be done with him for all she cared. She simply wasn't ready to address the feelings she had about him, she could barely think straight. She was angry at him yet she couldn't push away all the love she had. She supposed he was still, technically speaking, family. Perhaps that would be how it remained. Perhaps she would fall into his trap again, perhaps she wouldn't. Perhaps the Gods would be kind and let her heart reunite with Yara, she could live out her days with Yara. She was barren anyway, she wouldn't produce any heirs with any man, her heirs would have to come from any children Rhaenys had or even Jon's offspring. 

The only thing she was sure of was that she would name Rhaenys her heir until one of her family members ended up having a child. 

"I see, your Grace. If this is all you had liked to talk about, may I be excused. I am to meet Greyworm." Jorah told her.

"Of course, Ser. I trust I shall see you for supper." Daenerys told him while she held Rhaenyra in her arms.

"Aye, you will, your Grace." Jorah said before taking his leave, leaving Daenerys to tend to her dragons until she was no doubt summoned by another member of her household. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the late update, kinda didn't wanna add anything for a while bc the comments had been so mean but im back! and like sorry if this para isn't very good I just need to get back into the swing of things I suppose! so please enjoy comment any suggestions or whatever u want! just pls be respectful! thanks guys xxx


	7. Chapter 7

By the time she was called to dinner, Daenerys had sent ravens to every major and minor Lord and Lady in Westeros asking them to pledge their fealty, she had invited them to journey to Dragonstone should they wish to meet her. She had even enlisted in Rhaenys in writing to Dorne, Arianne Martell would soon be brought into the fold. Willas Tyrell had returned to Highgarden and it was now in his control, for which Daenerys was grateful. She had no desire for the Tyrell line to end and it seemed as though Olenna had been more that grateful for it all. Daenerys had sent ravens to her to head to the Hightower's or Redwyne's whilst Highgarden had been under siege, it was all she could do for now and now they had regained Highgarden and Olenna was alive and well. 

She invited the old woman back to Dragonstone, she could use some decent counsel she told herself. Now, she simply had the Imp and the Spider to fret over, at this point in time they were no threat and killing them would only turn others against her. She would have to divert their attention somewhere else, she told herself. She was eager to here from the Westerosi Lords and Ladys, perhaps this simple act would bring others to the fold, to vouch for her. She would pay special attention to Lord Edmure and Lord Arryn of the Vale, she would need their backing. Despite being the Queen, sadly she would have to play this wretched game a little longer before she could truly break the wheel. 

There was Jon also to think about, it seemed there was little else on her mind now that the rest of her affairs had been sorted. What would she do with him? Sansa too, she mused. Cersei and Jaime would need to be dealt with too, she couldn't rely on them dying so easily. It was at this point Missandei entered her chambers to walk her down to the main hall, she picked up her three dragons and walked with the young girl. She still teared up a little each time she saw Missandei, at first her grief had returned and was replaced with a gratitude to whoever had decided to bring her back, them all back and now anger. How could she have been so foolish to lose everything important to her. Her dragons, her bear and her best friend amongst countless others. She put her hand to Missandei's cheek as they walked. 

"Your Grace, is everything alright?" Missandei stopped and turned to her.

"It will be. You must promise me one thing though." Daenerys told her as she smiled.

"Anything, your Grace. You shall name it and I shall swear to it." Missandei said sincerely, it was odd to see the girl so severe in her words.

"Never leave me, I couldn't bear it." Daenerys told her and dropped her hand to squeeze the girls hand.

"Until my last breath, I shall be at your side." Missandei told her.

"That is exactly what I am most afraid of. I should send you away." Daenerys said thinking out loud.

"Your grace, do not frown and do not speak such things." Missandei said, it was her turn to cup the Queens face.

"I know, but you would be safer. I should send you all back home to Essos, to live and to be happy." Daenerys said.

"You cannot send us anywhere. You freed us all and we choose to stay by your side. Now and always and remember, your Grace, Valar Morghulis." Missandei said with a smile reminiscing about their first meeting.

"We are not men." Daenerys whispered back and to this Missandei smiled. 

Daenerys made her way with Missandei to the main hall, again everyone rose from their seats and said their 'Your Grace's'.

She looked to Rhaenys who smiled at her, the smile had faded a little. Had this apparition truly affected the girl so? Daenerys frowned once more. 

Daenerys took her seat and set the dragons to her side, Rhaellarys screeched. She wondered if part of her mother lived in the small creature sometimes. She would see the small purple dragon stare at her sometimes as she tried to sleep, it was if she watched over her. It comforted Dany greatly. She offered her some raw meat from the table and tried once more. 

"Dracarys. Dracarys." Daenerys said having to repeat herself when the dragon let out a small puff of smoke, the second time however she was successful and hastily ate the meat her mother had left out for her after setting it alight. Daenerys stroked her head, they were learning fast and she was proud. She looked to see Ser Jorah sitting next to Missandei watching her and she smiled back at him. She said nothing of the new seating arrangements they had all seemed to adjust to, instead of Grey Worm aside Missandei it was now Jorah. Did the bear really have no desire to sit with the Princess? Daenerys refrained from rolling her eyes and began to tuck in. 

Tyrion began to speak and had started a small conversation which involved the majority of the other side of the table. The side closest to Daenerys seemed content with small smiles and raised eyebrows over what they had just heard. Daenerys longed to be alone with them, just them. Ser Jorah, Missandei, Grey Worm and Rhaenys. Just them. She felt safe around them. Here, at dinner she flinched everytime she saw Varys' eyes on her, still thinking of his poor attempt to poison her. She thought of Jon's dagger in her heart and Tyrion's betrayal. In truth, Ser Davos had not done anything, but she still didn't know him well enough to be at peace with him.

"Your Grace, how are the youngest of your children." Varys said from across the table. Daenerys instinctively moved her arm to rest in front of them but quickly covered it up by stroking Eliaros under the chin.

"Growing fast, Lord Varys. They seem to be picking up things very quickly also." Daenerys said, still proud of them for mastering 'Dracarys' so quickly.

"I am pleased to hear, Your Grace." Varys said and Daenerys simply smiled as she spoke to Rhaenys about Old Valyria, it seemed the girl loved to speak of the ruined city. She had acquired a vast amount of knowledge on Targaryen history through her attempts to find the eggs and it had paid off. After dinner, the majority of the parties excused themselves. It was at this point that the wolf decided to walk up to her.

"Your Grace, would it be alright if I talked to you about something?" Jon asked her. Daenerys felt her breathe hitch and she saw Jorah's concerned eyes. She pushed the thoughts in her mind and the sinking feeling in her stomach to the side and smiled at him.

"Of course, Lord Snow. Follow me." Daenerys said as she led him out of the hall. What could he possibly wish to ask her. No doubt about that wretched Dragonglass she mused.

"It is about the dragon glass, your Grace," Jon started, Daenerys smiled, she was spot on. 

"What about it?" Daenerys asked as they walked to the terrace.

"Well, most of it has been mined. I was wondering if I should start shipping it to Winterfell." Jon asked.

"If that is what you believe to be the right course of action, then I am happy to provide a ship for you to do so." Daenerys told him.

"Thank you, your Grace. I appreciate it greatly." Jon told her. She looked into his eyes, sincere as always. She thought of the man that stabbed her, he had put her down like a rabid dog. He had told her he loved her and then he had plunged that dagger straight through. She frowned once more.

"Your Grace, are you alright?" Jon asked with a soft smile.

She would not allow herself to cry in front of him, she told herself.

"Of course I am. The dragons are a handful, I am just tired." Daenerys told him and she watched as Rhaegal stopped on the grass below them. Did he truly have a connection with Jon, she mused. Perhaps the dragon with three heads would be herself, Rhaenys and Jon. Jon or Aegon. Aegon or Jon. Did he even deserve to ride Rhaegal? He was responsible for sweet Viserion's death and her own. She sighed as she watched her son rest his head on the terrace, she walked over to him and stroked his nose and he seemed to purr. It was odd how similar a dragon was to a cat, she mused.

She watched as Jon seemed apprehensive behind her.

"Come." She simply said, she could hardly believe she had said what she had said. Why had she said that? Perhaps, just perhaps. He was still her Jon, the one she loved. No harm could come from this could it, well at least before they reached Winterfell. 

She took his hand and rested it on Rhaegal's face along with her own and watched as the man beside her's hands shook. She smiled and then the smile turned once more. His hands had not shaken when he plunged the dagger through me, she thought sourly. It was true though. He had killed her and here she was, acting as if she had forgiven him. How could she? But the Jon with her today, the one that looked at her in the way he did right now as he stroked Rhaegal's head, this Jon couldn't be the one that had killed her. That Jon had been twisted and poisoned by fear and lies, just as she had in King's Landing. They had both made mistakes and the god's, if there were any God's or a singular being had seen fit to erase both of their mistakes in bringing her back. If her own butchering of the people of king's Landing had not and would not happen, perhaps Jon would not hurt her. She could hardly keep up with her own mind. She would treat him well, she decided on. But she would be weary, she wouldn't allow him to be alone with her once they reached Winterfell. She would always have a guard with her. Yes, that seemed to be the most rational solution to all this she told herself. 

She would relax whilst at Dragonstone, perhaps they would be friends as she was with Rhaenys and as soon as she even received a whiff of him turning on her, she would shut him out. 

She sighed thinking of all this. With Yara she wouldn't have to worry about all this, Yara's love was something else. Would it even be called love? She had no idea what the woman saw in her, but she knew it was unconditional. Yara saw her as family, as one of her own and she would never betray her or leave her. Perhaps she was selfish, Daenerys thought. Thinking of both Jon and Yara in this way, but could it count? Jon had stabbed a dagger inside of her and Yara was far far away, both were inaccessible to her, locked away from her. She knew in truth she would end up with neither, the Gods or god had brought her back but she doubted they'd allow her to be truly happy and in love. She would end up alone she mused. It was a foul thought but it was true. 

"This is amazing." Jon said with a laugh and for once Daenerys allowed herself to relax with him as she laughed back and praised him for being able to get so close to Rhaegal. Jon seemed happy with the compliment and she seemed happy to have someone to share this moment with. It was bittersweet in its entirety she thought. To love someone, knowing what will happen. Her heart was a fool, Jorah had been right had he not? She had a gentle heart and it would be her ruin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update bc was feeling super sad and missing Dany <3 also wow dany is me deciding between them both constantly. good thing she has at least a year ahead of her before needing to pick one or neither or both. anyway um I really miss dany aha.


End file.
